Cartoons Represented
With Character in FusionFall Toonami Toonami, unlike the other representations, is a programming block that airs more action-animation oriented shows. It is currently Cartoon Network's longest running programming block lasting for over 11 years. The block was hosted by Moltar of Space Ghost Coast to Coast for the block's first two years until he was replaced by the original TOM. The first TOM hosted the show aboard the Absolution for over a year until September 2000 when he was destroyed by The Intruder. Sara, the Absolution's AI, downloaded TOM 1's memory matrix into a new unit on the ship. The new TOM, dubbed TOM 2, saved the ship by separating the starboard engine, now almost fully consumed by The Intruder, by setting charges and blowing apart the connecting section of the engine. After bringing the Absolution to Startower for repairs, he continued to host the show for three years. In March 2003, Sara was stolen by a space pirate who made his way onto the Absolution. TOM 2 went after him, only to be killed during their encounter. Friendly robots found his remains on a scrap pile and repaired him into a new body, his most famous model, dubbed TOM 3. TOM 3 was eventually able to save Sara and continued to host the show for exactly four years. He was inexplicably replaced with a newer version, dubbed TOM 4, and Sara was removed. TOM 4 hosted the show until its cancellation on September 20, 2008. His last words were "Until we meet again, stay gold...Bang." — a reference to Spike, the main character of Cowboy Bebop who was voiced by the same voice actor as TOM. However, on May 26th, Toonami made a permanent return on Adult Swim as a Saturday-midnight programming block. TOM's 3rd form (TOM 3) was one of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. He is also one of the NPCs present at graduation when players finish the Training Academy. Tom makes a permanent appearance at City Station. He was supposed to make repairs to the area but his Clydes wondered off with some gear, forcing him to remain there. Tom also reveals that the Absolution is in trouble. ''Dexter's Laboratory'' Dexter's Laboratory is the story of Dexter, a boy genius with a secret laboratory. His experiments are constantly interrupted by his sister Dee Dee, who somehow enters his lab and consequently wrecks the place, and his rival Mandark. In FusionFall, five different characters from Dexter's Laboratory are included: Dexter, DeeDee, Mandark, Computress, and Major Glory. Genius Grove is based on the town which the show is set in. Here, Dexter's house is directly across from Mandark's House, which has been turned into an Infected Zone. Tech Square is another area based on the show and is where Dexter and Mandark currently live. Dexter is the founder of DexLabs; Mandark Industries is a rival company created by Mandark. Dexter is depicted as one of the most important characters in the game, serving as a Guide to heroes and also providing many useful inventions such as the Slider and Warp Portals. Major Glory can be found only on Mt. Neverest as part of the graduation from the player's training. He does, however, play an off-screen role as one of the missing heroes in Dexter's overall story arc (if Dexter is the player's current Guide). In-game references *The Dexbots and Mandroids are NPC groups based off of the show. *At Camp Kidney, an agent goes by the name of Agent Tartakovsky, crediting the creator of the show, Genndy Tartakovsky. ''Johnny Bravo'' The show follows the failed attempts of the title character, Johnny Bravo, at wooing beautiful women. In FusionFall, Johnny Bravo served as a temporary NPC at the Birthday Bash, Valentine's Day Event, and Mother's Day Event until his permanent inclusion at Bravo Beach, a location inspired by the show. He can be seen in some walls and advertisements throughout the game, such as skateboarding ramps. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' The Ed, Edd n Eddy series revolves around three preadolescent boys: Ed, who is slow-witted and often speaks in non-sequiturs but is immensely strong; Edd, usually called "Double D", who is rather intelligent and polite, if high-strung and weak; and Eddy, who is the avaricious "leader" of the trio and very stuck up and lazy. Collectively known as "the Eds," the Eds scheme to make money off their peers in their suburban neighborhood, but their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. In FusionFall, Edd serves as a guide for the player. He and Eddy are also found in the subdivision of Peach Creek, where the Cul-De-Sac, one of the earlier locations players visit, is located, while Ed has departed for The Wilds. Besides the eponymous three, the Kanker sisters also make an appearance in the game, Lee and Marie in the Park-'n'-Flush,. which is where they live in the show as well, and May at Camp Kidney. Peach Creek Estates is also based on the show. In-game references *Urban Rangers are an NPC group that appear in several areas in the Suburbs and the Wilds. *The creator, Danny Antonucci, is credited with Agent Antonucci, a shopkeeper in Goat's Junk Yard. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' & Powerpuff Girls Z The Powerpuff Girls follows the lives of three little girls who have superpowers. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were created when one of Professor Utonium's attempts to create "perfect little girls" went wrong. Using their unique abilities, the girls dedicated their lives to defending the City of Townsville. Powerpuff Girls Z, a magical girl anime series loosely based on the original series, was released in Japan much later. While the character design of the girls remained similar, much of the backstory and story progression diverged from the original cartoon. In FusionFall, the Powerpuff Girls are now in middle school. Ten characters from the cartoon are present, the most of any show in FusionFall alongside Ben 10. These include the heroines themselves, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, and major antagonists Him, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumkins, and the Gangreen Gang leader, Ace. Many areas are based on or inspired by the show, including Pokey Oaks, Townsville Center, Townsville Park, City Hall, Mojo's Volcano, and Morbucks Towers. In-game references *The home of the Powerpuff Girls can be found in Pokey Oaks South. *Monkey Minions are an NPC group based of the show and serve as minions of Mojo Jojo. A certain number of them serve as the Monkey Skyway Agents which help move players around to another area for a fee. *There are fountains in Townsville Park that have a statue of Ms. Bellum, the Mayor's secretary, though true to the show, the portion that would show her face is broken off and missing. *During the Thanksgiving event, the Blowfish appeared as a wandering NPC in Pokey Oaks South. For the Mother's Day Event, the Mother of all Blowfish appeared in Candy Cove. *Princess Morbucks is locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion, having been one of the princesses held prisoner by the Ice King. *At Camp Kidney, there is an agent named Agent McCracken, a reference to the show's creator, Craig McCracken. *At the comic book shop in Pokey Oaks South, players can see the Powerpuff Girls in some of the comic books on display. ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' Courage the Cowardly Dog revolves around a small fuchsia dog named Courage, who is ironically afraid of the most mundane things. Courage must face various perils that come in the form of monsters, aliens, villains, and natural disasters in order to protect his owners Eustace and Muriel. In FusionFall, Courage can be found in Nowhere and the Magic Tree can be found on Mt. Blackhead. In-game references *Two NPC groups from his show can be found in various parts of the Wilds, Underground and Downtown: the Mutant Eggplants and the Chickens From Outer Space. *The Magical Wish-Granting Tree resides at Mount Blackhead. *The remains of Robot Randy, a giant alien robot exiled from his home world, can be seen in the North Caponata Catacombs. *The former Cats and Dogs T-Shirts were converted into Courage and Katz T-Shirts. ''Samurai Jack'' Samurai Jack tells the story of Jack, a samurai sent to a future in which his archnemesis, Aku, reigns supreme. Being an all-evil entity, Aku submerges the world into misery and darkness, and only Jack, by means of returning to the past, can stop all this from happening. During his journey he meets an ally in The Scotsman and a powerful opponent in Aku's most powerful minion, Demongo. In FusionFall, Samurai Jack provides three characters: Jack, the Scotsman, and Demongo. Aku appears only as a Nano, though there have been in-game hints that he could be in the game, as a villain or as an NPC. Ironically, to get the Demongo Nano, Fusion Scotsman must be defeated, and Fusion Demongo is defeated to gain the Aku Nano. ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' / Evil Con Carne The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are the antics of idiotic Billy and evil Mandy, two little children who managed to force the Grim Reaper ("Grim" for short) into being their best friend for all eternity which includes doing chores and lending them all kind of magical artifacts that end up backfiring and causing major damage to time and space. Evil Con Carne is about a rich, handsome, and villainous millionaire named Hector Con Carne, who was destroyed by an explosion orchestrated by his archenemy, Cod Commando. His brain and stomach were preserved in a container and installed on to the bear named Boskov by Major Doctor Ghastly. In FusionFall, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy supplies six characters: the three eponyms; Hoss Delgado, a hunter of paranormal creatures; and Dracula. Endsville is featured as an area the player can explore. The Nuclear Plant, Eternal Meadows, and Eternal Vistas are also based off of the show. Jeff the Spider has been featured as a preview in the Birthday Bash and as a temporary NPC during the Mother's Day Event. The Thromnambular Wishing Skull is featured in a series of missions as nine skulls with the number one through nine on its head. The ghost duck can be easily found wandering the streets in Endsville. Irwin is also referenced when Billy uses him as an excuse for the player to get one of his games back from the Reactor Core Infected Zone during a mission. There are also items from the show such as the Underfist costume and Endsville bat. Evil Con Carne offers no NPCs, but the game does feature references to the show such as items like Hector's brain and the chain of Evil Con Carne Weapons Depots (whose logo features Hector's sentient brain) across the Suburbs and Downtown. ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' Codename: Kids Next Door (or KND) focuses around an organization of children under thirteen years old that uses special technology based on everyday items to battle evil adults who wish to establish a reign of tyranny and deprive kids from any kind of fun or recreational activity. More specifically, the cartoon follows Sector V (as in the alphabet letter, not the Roman numeral for 5): the leader Numbuh One, expert pilot and inventor Numbuh Two, diversionary tactics Numbuh Three, hand-to-hand combat master Numbuh Four, and spy Numbuh Five. In FusionFall, Codename: Kids Next Door is represented by eight characters; the Sector V team as well as their arch-nemesis Father, the Candy Pirate Stickybeard, and the soggy villain Toiletnator. Sector V is the very first area to be explored in the game. Candy Cove is inspired by the show due mostly to the presence of the Candy Pirates and their ship (the Sweet Revenge). KND operatives can be found in all four regions of the game, some operating SCAMPERs for travel. Players working with Ben as a Guide can get a KND Uniform. Dozens of weapons such as the S.P.I.C.E.R, the T.H.U.M.P.E.R, and the S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A can also be acquired. There is also a chain of coffee shops called Cuppa Joe's, featuring the image of Cuppa Joe, a KND villain who runs the adults' coffee-drilling operation. There's also another chain featured called Burger Frenzy, the place where Chester, a KND villain, tried to sell Numbuh 3 to sharks. Peach Creek Estates' Infected Zone, Delightful Developments, is a housing development owned by Father whose name is derived from "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane." Their image appears on a sign right outside the Heavy Pincher-infested construction area right next to the infected zone. At Camp Kidney, there is an agent by the name of Agent Warburton crediting the creator of the show, Tom Warburton. ''Megas XLR'' Megas XLR is set in a world of the future during an intergalactic war in which the Earth must be defended by a gigantic robot. Accidentally, the gigantic robot ends up being sent to the wrong point in time and falls into the hands of the junkman Coop. With his best friend, Jamie, and Kiva, a soldier from the future sent to retrieve the robot, Coop must defend the robot from being taken by the wrong hands. He also customized Megas until he liked how it looked and he could control it with a video game controller. In FusionFall, Megas XLR provides no active characters but Coop. Goat's Junk Yard is one of the areas to explore and even the giant robot Megas is a platform structure inside. Megas is covered in Fusion Matter to keep him from helping fight off Fuse as robots of his kind were used to repel Fuse from the Glorft planet. Megas is also featured as Nano once the player defeats Fusion Coop in the junk yard. In the manga, a silhouette of Jamie was featured comically playing video games with Coop while the other heroes were left to battle the first wave of Fuse's invasion. ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is set in a world in which the Imaginary Friends children think of are brought to life. However, as the children get older and mature, they outgrow these friends. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends exists to house these wayward friends, hopefully giving them homes with other children who cannot imagine a friend of their own. The series follows Mac and Bloo, a boy and his imaginary friend who refused to separate from each other and strike a deal with Madam Foster that as long as Mac continues to see Bloo every day, he won't be put up for adoption in her foster home. In FusionFall, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends includes eight characters: Bloo, Mac, the friendly inhabitants of the house, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo, caretaker Frankie, house administrator Mr. Herriman, and Mac's next door neighbor's crazy Imaginary Friend (who in the series finale, moves into Foster's), Cheese. The fountain outside the house features a cubistic statue of Duchess, a stuck up "friend" of the house. The Scribble Spawns are based off Scribbles, Imaginary Friends created by babies due to their underdeveloped minds. Foster's Home is an area of the world where the mansion stands. All over the world, Coco's eggs have been laid all over to help players by providing temporary powers such as a running boost and immunity to poisonous Fusion Matter. In the Foster's maze players can find the Extremasaurus cage, "friends" created by jerky teenagers. Extremeospawns are based off of them. At Camp Kidney, there is a SACT Agent with the name McCraken, that of the show's creator. ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' The Life and Times of Juniper Lee centers on the life of a pre-teen girl, named Juniper Lee, who lives in Orchid Bay City. Based on Winick's adopted hometown of San Francisco, California, the city is a hub for magical activity and is filled with various demons, both good and evil. The magic and human worlds have been separated by a magical barrier, preventing ordinary humans from seeing any magic-related events or the creatures related to them. Juniper has recently been made the new Te Xuan Ze, which gives her the responsibility of maintaining the balance between the human and magic worlds. To accomplish her task, she has been magically enhanced, making her far stronger and faster than ordinary humans. She can also use various kinds of magic to assist her. Maintaining the balance often interferes with her personal life, including her schoolwork and her social life, but she always manages to keep everything flowing. The show has a fairly campy and light-hearted take on the genre, often makes fun of itself, and rarely seems to take itself seriously. In FusionFall, Juniper Lee appears in the game. Orchid Bay is featured as an explorable area and the only one with a port in Downtown. Also there's a statue of a Te Xuan Ze in the Forgotten Falls that has Juniper Lee's T-shirt symbol on the chest, glowing red. In Endsville, there is a large building by the name of Te Xuan Ze, Inc. Juniper Lee herself is in Nowhere, which obviously means she found a way to escape the charm that prevents a Te Xuan Ze from leaving Orchid Bay. She asks the player to say "hi" to her pal Grim, hinting she made a deal with him. Originally, Juniper did not want to help fight off the invasion, but she changed her mind when monsters invaded Orchid Bay. ''Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force,'' & Ben 10: Ultimate Alien See FusionFall Adventures for more information about Alien Abduction. Ben 10 is the story of Ben Tennyson, an ordinary boy who acquires a powerful alien device, the Omnitrix, and acquires the power of modifying his DNA to that of many aliens that the watch contains, starting with only ten. During his summer vacation with grandfather, Max Tennyson, and cousin, Gwen Tennyson, he discovers that aliens live among us and stops an invasion plan from Vilgax, an alien conqueror, with the help of his grandfather's old organization, "The Plumbers". Alien Force features Ben, five years after the end of the original series; his Omnitrix has "recalibrated", unlocking ten more aliens at the cost of his old ones. Gwen can now use magic (later revealed to be alien powers due to her true origin as an energy being) with more dexterity, and both are joined by former enemy Kevin to look for the missing Grandpa Max. The series ends with Ben defeating Vilgax at the cost of the Omnitrix, but then acquiring the new Ultimatrix. Ultimate Alien features Ben, now a sixteen-year-old, with his secret revealed to the entire world. With the new Ultimatrix and set of aliens, Ben is now a famous superhero the world over, whom kids love and adults distrust. In FusionFall, Ben 10 supplies ten different characters: the original series' Max, magician Hex, and Tetrax; the Alien Force versions of Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Vilgax; Paradox, an alien of the Petrosapien species; Ship; and Azmuth. Despite the different incarnations in designs, they're all treated as their Ultimate Alien personas. Ben's Echo Echo clones and Megawatts are also featured in the Alien Abduction FusionFall Adventure. The Galvin are featured as a NPC group, mainly as Ben 10-themed vendors. Plumbers and SACT agents are NPC groups found across all the world regions. If either Ben or Edd is selected as the player's guide, he gives the Plumber set or SACT set respectively. A statue of Ben can also be found in Hero Square. There has been a "Nano Face-Off" in which players vote for the next Ben 10 Nano . The winning alien was Alien X, a Celestialsapien, who is now currently a Nano. Kevin and Gwen originally had their initial Alien Force appearance, but were changed to their Season 3 design once a certain time had passed after its initial airing. Vilgax also had an update in design, being updated to his Alien Force design from his original Ben 10 appearance. Alien X (as an NPC), Alan, and Albedo have appeared as preview NPCs at the Birthday Bash, but have yet to make a return appearance. "Alien Abduction" is a FusionFall Adventure involving Ben's Ultimatrix not working, and Vilgax kidnapping Ben's aliens. The player must free the aliens and stop Vilgax. In the ad for "Alien Abduction," Albedo, Humongosaur, Spidermonkey, and Waybig were pictured, hinting they would be featured later in the adventure. Ultimate Big Chill, Waybig, and Rath Nanos are currently viewable at Mt. Neverest. The Rath Nano was recently released. On October 19, 2011 players can see pictures of Waybig, Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Wild Mutt Nanos on the code Nano page on FusionFall. This show provides the most Nanos, although none are Adaptium. ''Chowder'' Chowder is about a young child named Chowder, apprentice to a chef named, Mung Daal, who owns a catering company serving the citizens of Marzipan City. A common element of the show is that the characters are named after foods or types of food. Other characters in the show are Truffles, wife of Mung; Shnitzel, assistant to Mung; Gazpacho, a local storekeeper; Panini, the apprentice of Mung's rival; and Endive, Mung's arch-nemesis. Chowder has appeared as a temporary NPC for the Knishmas, Birthday Bash, and Valentine's Day events. Many items like Chowder's Hat, Shnitzel Tees, and Truffles hats and glasses are obtainable in this game. In some signs, as in Goat's Junk Yard, it shows Mung Daal and his catering company in an ad saying, "Coming Soon". There are also vehicles called the Kimchi Cloud, Knish Krinkle, and Knishmas Kimchi Cloud. The Grabbles are featured as a hat item in the game. For the Valentine's Event, Chowder and Shnitzel appeared in Peach Creek Commons and Townsville Center respectively selling Valentine's flarts which weren't selling well. Arborian Trees were also featured as temporary NPC in the Knishmas Event. There is also currently a statue of Chowder in Hero Square. Chowder can found in the Cul-de-Sac running his own stand. He also serves as a warp portal into his own mouth. Shnitzel and the Wisdom Tooth (also serving as a vendor) can be found inside said mouth. Sour Ron and the Puckerberry Overlords are also featured as an NPC group, mainly located inside Chowder's mouth. Although Chowder, Puckerberries, Shnitzel, Wisdom Tooth, and Kimchi are the only NPCs, Mung Daal is often talked about in Chowder's missions, hinting that he may still be alive. ''Johnny Test'' Johnny Test 'is about the adventures of Johnny Test, an eleven-year-old suburbanite, and Dukey, his talking dog. Most of the duo's stories involve creating havoc and getting into unusual situations using the latest inventions built by his genius twin sisters, Mary and Susan Test. Sometimes Johnny unwittingly becomes a test subject to their experiments. In ''FusionFall, both Johnny and Dukey can be found in the Nuclear Plant, where Johnny wants to skate in the plant. On July 27, 2011 the full Johnny Test Nano was released along with Rigby, Gumball, Chowder, Titan, Zak Saturday, and AmpFibian (taking his place as the Unstable Nano). ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' '''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack follows the misadventures of Flapjack, a young child sailor who wishes to become a great adventurer. He follows and lives with Captain K'nuckles, who Flapjack claims is the greatest adventurer in the world. One of their main goals is to find the fabled Candy Island. The show usually takes place in Stormalong Harbor. If not, the two adventurers generally travel the seven seas inside the mouth or on top of their talking whale friend, Bubbie. Other characters include Peppermint Larry, the owner of the Candy Barrel; Doctor Barber, Stormalong's creepy doctor and barber whose mother lives in/is a drawer; and the Dock Hag, a strict and frightening woman enforcing the law of Stormalong Harbor. There is a K'nuckles Tee and a Flapjack bubblehead. In one of the newer level 27 missions Stormalong Harbor is mentioned. The Flapjack bubblehead was released later in the game as a prize in the High Score Weekends. Flapjack and Candy Wife were some of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. Candy Wife is currently locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion event. As for Flapjack, he has reappeared for the Valentine's event after washing up in Peach Creek from a "Fuse-wrecked Stormalong". He needed help with finding some Blood Knats who escaped from "K'nuckles's" hat (Freddy Fishlegs is currently where Flapjack was for the Valentine's event). He then moved to Leakey Lake during the Saint Patrick's Day event and right now has 2 missions concerning where Bubbie lives and helps the player find one of the missing blowfish for the mothers day event. Whoosh The Mechanical Whale is now a transport between Orchid Bay and Monkey Foothills. Currently there is a Flapjack statue in Hero Square. Now there is a Nano mission to obtain the flapjack Nano. It is likely that Stormalong Harbor was destroyed, as said in Bubbie's diary. Acorn Flats also has a Stormalong well and anchor, thus giving more hints. ''The Secret Saturdays'' The Secret Saturdays follows a family of cryptozoologists who work to keep the cryptids hidden for the protection of mankind and the creatures themselves. The Saturdays travel the world in a high-tech blimp searching for cryptids to study and fending off villains like V.V. Argost and searching for the truth about Kur, later revealed to be Zak himself. There are a number of items relating to the Saturdays including the Cryptid Batpack which came during the final BETA, Popobawa Pal backpack, Zak and Fiskerton bubbleheads, Secret Scientist Hoverboard, and the Zak Skate Shirt. Argost had been added for the Thanksgiving 2009 event and then came into the Birthday Bash along with Zak, Doc, Drew, Fiskerton, Zon and a Chupacabra. Zak and Fiskerton were put in Mt. Blackhead during the Saint Patrick's Day Event with a hint that they will have missions. Drew and Zon have returned reguarding the mother blowfish's lost eggs (missions no longer available). They are located outside The Ruins. As for the others, they are currently no longer in the game, but will possibly return as holiday NPCs and become permanent characters in an expansion. Kumaris appear as the latest NPC group as the replacement to the transportation between the Darklands and the Wilds with the Serpent that carries the player back and forth. There is now a Zak Nano. ''Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'' See FusionFall Adventures for more information about the Ice King Invasion A boy named Finn goes on adventures with his dog named Jake in the land of Ooo. They mostly fight evil, help Princesses like Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess, Rescue Princesses from the Ice King, Explore dangerous areas, Help people in need or do life-threatening stuff. Finn and Jake sometimes spend time with Princess Bubblegum and her pet and best friend, Lady Rainicorn (probably because Finn likes Princess Bubblegum, and Jake is in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn). Finn, Jake, Stanley, Princess Bubblegum, the Reaper, Ice King and Secret Snail all appear as NPCs in the game. An ice fortress belonging to the Ice King is located off the shores of Orchid Bay. Finn is located in Orchid Bay, but can be found again in the Ice King's basement. The others appear inside the ice fortress, not including Stanley or the Reaper. Secret Snail can be found in several area's as warp gate to a secret place where players can obtain special clothing from a Coco Egg. Stanley is hidden in the mystery dungeon and The Reaper acts as the warp gate to the Mystery dungeon. Jake acts an both an NPC and platform in dungeons. Finn's hat, shoes, shirt, and backpack are missions rewards. Special ice armor only dropped by monsters located in the Ice King's fortress are somewhat based off the show. Most of this is shown in the game because of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake features a FusionFall Adventure (a side story to the main plot). Recently, the Ice King has been up to nefarious schemes. He has kidnapped princesses (whether they're real ones or not) from all over the world and imprisoned them inside his dungeons. Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom has rallied Finn and his sidekick, Jake, to rescue the princesses. Throughout the world, toadstools with which the princess can communicate are located in Sector V, Peach Creek Commons, Mount Blackhead, and Townsville Center. Through one of them, she informs the player character of the situation and to meet Finn in Orchid Bay. Once the player meets up with Finn, he sends the player into the fortress to meet with Ice King. Finn tells the player to lie to the Ice King about fixing his cable so the player can freely go into the basement as he/she pleases. Once inside, he/she will meet up with Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. The Princess will send players to rescue a princess of "kindred spirit" with the help of Jake. When the player finds her, she is revealed to be Peppermint Larry's (from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) wife, Candy Wife. Next, Finn will send the player to rescue Princess Princess (Princess Morbucks of The Powerpuff Girls). The player teams up with Jake again and ascends a large pillar of ice and rescues Princess. More Princesses will be coming sometime. However, unlike the characters from other shows, none of them have participated in the war at all or even mentioned it. (While the characters from Sym-Bionic Titan have not taken part in the war Lance does in fact mention it.) Recently, a Mysterious Dungeon has shown up in Eternal Vistas. The Reaper leads players inside and Finn can be found inside searching for Stanley. Stanley can be found if players go through the permeable walls and he sells many tees, such as the Rainicorn Tee, Princess Bubblegum Tee, Science Cat Tee, Shark Tee, Wall of Flesh Tee, etc. Furthermore, the monsters in the dungeon drop the Blue, Green, and Golden Marauder Sets, as well as an UR Crystal Gem Apple. There is also a Finn statue at Hero Square, and Jake is there to help players scale Hero Square. There is a new Nano of Finn available at The Academy in Basic Training by defeating Fusion Finn. There is a Jake Nano that players can get by completing the Nano mission for it. There were also new events from Adventure Time, including "Snail Quest," featuring the waving snail found in every Adventure Time episode except for "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and "Blood under the Skin." In addition, players can now find chests that have items inside. Players can get an Ice King Nano by doing the mission "Penguin Plans." On October 19, 2011 players can see a picture of a Princess Bubblegum Nano in the Nano section on players’ Nanocoms. It is unknown how the gang got to the FusionFall universe, due to the fact that Adventure Time takes place in a post-apocalyptic future. It is possible that Fuse caused the Great Mushroom War, the war that killed off all of the humans and mutated candies, and they have come to save the human population, but the Ice King followed and began to capture princesses. ''Generator Rex'' Rex is a teenage boy who grows giant weapons from his hands. He fights creatures called Evos. His sidekicks are Agent Six and Bobo Haha. His primary enemy is Van Kleiss. Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, and Providence agents are featured in-game; Rex and Bobo can be seen in Townsville Park, giving out missions to go into other sewers and defeat Terrorpins, Spider Toads, and Slime Serpents. In the storyline, Rex and Bobo were sent on a mission inside Downtown's sewers and haven't been heard of since (which is strange, because players can find them outside now). Agent Six sends the player to look for the duo. The player enters the sewers to find it infested with Fusion Rats. He/she defeats them and finds Rex near an exit. Rex says that he was doing just fine and that Providence worries too much. He sends the player to search for Bobo who went deeper into the sewers. The player comes upon the leader of the monsters and defeats it. He or she finds Bobo at the end of the dungeon and completes the mission. Players also find another sewer in a mission for a Providence Agent next to Agent Six. Players go into other sewers in missions for Bobo Haha and Generator Rex, some in the Sunny Side Auditorium in Marquee Row. Players can get the entire Bobo Haha clothes set by doing those missions. There is currently a Rex statue in Hero Square and a Rex Nano. On September 14, 2011, Van Kleiss was released as the third form of the Unstable Nano. If players go to the Nano code page on FusionFall, they can see a picture of a Bobo Haha Nano in the background. ''Regular Show'' Regular Show follows two twenty-three-year-old best friends and roommates, Mordecai & Rigby. They are constantly releasing monsters and demons, being threatened by their boss, or avoiding doing their work. They normally try to stop the threats they've released, but sometimes their co-worker Skips gives them the necessary solution (normally starting with the trope, "I've seen this before"). There are currently two Nanos on Mt. Neverest of Mordecai and Rigby, implying that they will both be added to the game as Nanos and possibly NPC's, possibly in a zone modeled after the land they work on. On July 27, 2011 the Rigby Nano was released along with Gumball, Chowder, full Johnny Test, Titan, Zak Saturday, and AmpFibian as the Unstable Nano (Nano). On October 19, 2011 a picture of a Mordecai Nano can be seen on the Nanocom. On November 21, 2011 Mordecai was released as a Nano from a code. ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' The Amazing World of Gumball follows the misadventures of Gumball Waterson, a twelve-year-old cat. With the help of his best friend Darwin, his former pet goldfish that grew legs and joined the family, he gets into all sorts of antics. He is joined by his sister, Anaïs, a four-year-old bunny with heightened intelligence. His father, Richard, and his mother, Nicole, are there to provide him support as well. At July 13, 2011, Gumball's Nano is seen, hinting it'll be released this month, It is unknown if he will have an NPC or Fusion inside the game yet. All is known is that he is permanent Nano and looks the cartooniest Nano so far. On October 19, 2011, Darwin's Nano was released. ''Sym-Bionic Titan'' A "Sym-Bionic Helmet" was added to the game on 9/14/10, and is an item that needs to be redeemed by code, found on the website. Lance, Ilana and Octus have appeared in Pokey Oaks South where the birthday bash was held. They seem to be helping in the war now. A Titan Nano has been seen in the intro when making a new character and now in the Nano incubation chamber. A Titan Nano is now available by defeating fusion Hominid. With Other Representations in FusionFall ''Cow and Chicken'' Cow and Chicken are adoptive siblings constantly getting into strange misadventures. They are raised by human parents who are shown up to their waists as the first episode revealed that their torsos weren't even drawn in. Some of Cow and Chicken's misadventures involves their encounter with the Red Guy. The cartoon is represented by a building sign showing cow and chicken's cousin, "Boneless Chicken". Additionally, there is one item named Super Cow Tee. There are also shops in Eternal Vistas and Habitat Homes called Boneless Chicken Wings There is also a statue of Super Cow in Mt. Neverest. ''Time Squad'' Time Squad is a series following the adventures of Officer Buck Tudrussel, Larry 3000 the Robot and Otto, the orphan boy from the past, as they travel through time to make sure the timeline of history remains in balance and make sure that nothing happens to change or affect the future. For example, they had to figure out a way to make Beethoven give up wrestling to become a musician. They deal with famous people like Thomas Edison, Napoleon, Harry Houdini, and other historical figures in their missions and arrest those who dare threaten the timeline. Otto would usually come up with a solution to help the historical character complete their part in history. Among all the characters, only the head of Larry 3000 appears in FusionFall. His head used to be found in the junk of the Goat's Junkyard infected zone in the future. It was a mission by Mandark to find the head of Larry, as it might help repair the time machine. In fact, it is still seen when the player departs to the past after playing this mission; Larry's head can be seen floating amongst the other heroes at the control booth. This hints that Larry is somewhere in the past or in the time-stream somewhere, possibly for the next expansion. There is also an item called Time Squad Shorts. Larry's head returns in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends when players enter the room to battle Fusion Cheese. It can be seen on the right when one is entering. ''Camp Lazlo'' Camp Lazlo follows the adventures of a Brazilian spider monkey named Lazlo and his friends, an Indian elephant named Raj and a Pygmy Albino Rhino named Clam and their misadventures through summer camp. A mongoose named Patsy of the Squirrel Scouts is smitten after Lazlo. Other characters include the irritable scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus the moose and his assistant Slinkman the banana slug, Edward T. Platypus, Samson J. Clogmeyer (a guinea pig), Chip and Skip (two dung beetles), Dave and Ping Pong (two loons), the lemmings, Lumpus' superior Commander Hoo-Ha (a bison), Ms. Jane Doe (Squirrel Scouts Head Advisor, Deer) , Ms. Rubella Mucus (a warthog), Nina Neckerly (a giraffe), Gretchen (an alligator), Almondine (an owl), among others In the game, locations from the show, namely Camp Kidney, Prickly Pines, Mount Blackhead, Acorn Flats, Pimpleback Mountains, and Leaky Lake, are explorable. The redesigns for Lazlo and the gang didn't come out right so they were scrapped from the game. They may however try again. There are some items in-game like the Bean Scout Hat. Players can also see a totem poll in the wilds with faces from Lazlo and the gang. ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' My Gym Partner's a Monkey follows the stories of Adam Lyon, a human kid who transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School, a school for animals from the local zoo, because of an error due to his last name being "Lion". He meets and becomes best friends with Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey along with a snake named Slips, a gorilla named Winsor, a toucan named Lupe, and a giraffe named Ingrid. He would often get bullied around by a bull shark named Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski. Charles Darwin Middle School's staff includes Principal Poncherello Pixiefrog, his secretary Mrs. Warthog, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill (who resembles an Indian Rhinoceros than a hornbill), Mr. Maurice Mandrill (who works as a guidance counselor), Mr. Blowhole (a killer whale), Ms. Chameleon (who works as the theatre arts teacher), Coach Tiffany Gills & Vice-Coach Horrace Ferret, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk (an elephant that works as the lunch lady), Nurse Jacqueline Gazelle, Ms. Gretchen Loon (who works as the art teacher), and Ms. Bear (who teaches hibernation). Charles Darwin Middle School is an infected zone in Habitat Homes. Spencer Spidermonkey, a Monkey Minion at Camp Kidney, mentions he is the cousin of Jake Spidermonkey. In the infected zone, a statue of Principal Pixiefrog are seen at the entrance to the school. ''Class of 3000'' Class of 3000 follows the stories of Sunny Bridges, a music superstar as well as a music teacher, along with his students, Lil'D, Tamika, Kam (Kameron), Kim (Kimberly), Philly Phil (Philip), Eddy (Edward), and Madison. The shows takes place at Westley School of Performing Arts in Atlanta, Georgia. Marquee Row is a playable area based off the show, with an Infected Zone named Sunny Bridges Auditorium. Furthermore, some of the characters appear on some official art work. ''Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action,'' & Total Drama World Tour The Total Drama series are about several teens who enter a reality show to win prizes such as money, trailers, and several other comforts. As these teen go through grueling challenges set up by their cruel, sadistic host, Chris McLean, romances blossom, friendships are strained, backs are stabbed. Each season takes place in a different location with a special bridging every season. In the game, the show is represented with several shirts that are available involving the teams of Total Drama World Tour. The teams are Team Victory, Team Amazon, and Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot (CIRRRRH). Later, codes for Leshwana's Shirt, Trent's Shirt, DJ's Shirt, Owen's Shirt and Duncan's shirt were released. Pictures of Cody's shirt are seen too and might be later codes. This is the first cartoon represented that does NOT belong to Cartoon Network. The Total Drama series is owned by TELETOON. This could possibly mean that FusionFall may have NPC's and locations from the show, and it may also mean that FusionFall may host cartoons not owned by Cartoon Network in the future. ''Unnatural History'' Unnatural History 'is about Henry Griffin, a teenager with exceptional skills acquired through years of globe-trotting with his anthropologist parents. Henry faces his biggest challenge of all when he moves back to America to attend a high school stranger than any place he's ever lived in before. Together with his cousin Jasper and his friend Maggie, he will use the ancient skills he has learned around the globe in order to solve the modern mysteries of high school. In the game, the show is represented with a new game code that gave players a hoodie with the show's logo on the back and an orange glow. This is the first Cartoon Network Live-Action show represented in the game. The second one was ''Cats and Dogs. ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' 'Legend of the Guardans: The Owls of Ga'Hoole '''is about an owl who hears a story about magical owls who do thousands of adventures to save lives. But when disaster strikes, the owl learns the guardians are real. He takes a few friends and goes on an adventure to find them! This is the second time a movie was featured in ''FusionFall; unlike the first time, with Cats and Dogs: the Revenge of Kitty Galore, none of the characters were featured — no owls are in the game. Owl masks are a redeemable code players can access. Also, the holosuits are changed to look like, well, owls! This is the third live action representation and the second advertisement. ''Tower Prep'' 'Tower Prep '''is about Ian Archer, a teenager kicked out of several schools, due to him thrashing bullies violently, as he has a strange ability to see something a few seconds before it happens. Then, he wakes up the next day at a strange school for students also with strange abilities. Together with his new friends CJ, Suki, and Gabe, he tries to solve the mystery of Tower Prep and escape. In the game, the show is represented by a now-expired code item that gives players the jacket most students wore at Tower Prep. Also, this show has a unique representation, as it is the other way round!! In the pilot episode, Ian meets the school computer "Whisper119" on an online game. The game was in fact ''FusionFall! However, there were a few æsthetic differences and it was called "Adventure Quest" (which is, in fact, an actual MMORPG). ''FireBreather'' 'FireBreather '''is about a teen named Duncan Rosenblatt. His father is a 120-foot dragon (called a "Kaiju") named Belloc who wants Duncan to become his successor as "King of the Kaiju," while his human mother wants him to live a normal life and finish high school. When the king is captured and his servants rebel, Duncan must use his fire-breathing, super-strength, and flying powers to protect his family and friends. In game, there were two code items related to the movie. First, an armor set based on Duncan's dragon-like form was released. Later, a backpack of his wings was released. This is the third movie in ''FusionFall. No Current Representation at All ''Mike, Lu & Og'' ''Mike, Lu & Og'' follows the interactions of a girl named Mike (short for "Michelanne"), a foreign exchange student from Manhattan; a self-appointed princess named Lu; and Lu's boy-genius friend Og, on the periodically appearing-disappearing-and-reappearing tropical island of Albonquetine. The trio takes part in a variety of adventures as Mike and the island's natives share their customs with each other. ''Sheep in the Big City'' ''Sheep in the Big City'' followed the odyssey of its ovine eponym as he departed the farm which was his home on the lam from the sinister General Specific and his henchmen, who want Sheep for a Sheep-Powered Ray Gun. While in the metropolis, Sheep comes to grip with a variety of antagonists, such as Farmer John, Lisa Rentel, and the sheep-hating Lady Richington. ''Squirrel Boy'' ''Squirrel Boy'' focuses on the life of an odd boy named Andy Johnson (named after the former United States President, Andrew Johnson) who lives with his pet squirrel, Rodney, who is often full of ideas (some of them used to make money). Rodney is disliked by Andy's father, but the two sometimes work together when they need to. Many of the animal characters in the series are anthropomorphic (except for "Crazy Dog", a neighboring pet dog who constantly barks for no reason, and despite the fact that Crazy Dog isn't anthropomorphic, his identical twin brother is). Andy and Rodney are enemies with a boy named Kyle and his anthropomorphic parrot, Salty Mike, who constantly pick on Andy and Rodney and act as bullies towards them, and are also cynical to other characters in the show. Other squirrel characters in the show include Leon, a stray blue squirrel who lives in a tree in Andy's yard, and Darlene, a stray squirrel and Rodney's love interest. ''Robotomy'' ''Robotomy''' tells the story of Thrasher and Blastus, two robots distinctly out of the "in crowd" in a high school on the planet Insanus, which is inhabited (like every other high school) by murderous robots seeking to destroy one another for no apparent reason. Slightly less horrific than their peers, the duo seek to make it through high school, navigating through their existence with varying degrees of success. While Thrasher wishes to gain the affections of an attractive female robot named Maimy, Blastus just wants to be popular. Hanna-Barbera Hanna-Barbera cartoons are mostly under half ownership with Cartoon Network. They are the most probable cartoons that the ''FusionFall Team will ever consider to add to the game as a third party. Currently, the FusionFall Team can only give minor cameos and minor references to the shows. One cameo in the game is that the totems to which Gwen sends the player have six carvings of Hanna-Barbera characters. Known cartoon characters in this category include the Arabian Knights; Atom Ant; Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy; Babu; the Banana Splits; Birdman; Captain Caveman; the CB Bears; Dick Dastardly and Muttley, Penelope Pittstop, the Anthill Mob, and the other Wacky Racers; Dino Boy and Ugh; Dynomutt & the Blue Falcon; Ed Huddles; the Flintstones; Frankenstein, Jr.; Galtar, Goleeta, and Zorn; Goober and the Ghost Chasers; the great Grape Ape; the Hair Bear Bunch; the Herculoids; the Hillbilly Bears, Hokey Wolf; Huckleberry Hound; Jabberjaw; the Jetsons; Jonny Quest, Kwicky Koala, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har; Loopy De Loop; Magilla Gorilla; the Mighty Mightor; Mildew Wolf; "Mudsy" Muddlemore and Boo; Peter Potamus; Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinx; Quick Draw McGraw; Ricochet Rabbit; the Roman Holidays; Ruff and Reddy; Young Samson; Secret Squirrel; Shazzan; Snagglepuss; Snooper and Blabber; Space Ghost, Speed Buggy, Squiddly Diddly; Tom and Jerry; Hong Kong Phooey; Top Cat; Touché Turtle; Wally Gator; Wendy, Marvin, and Wonder Dog; Winsome Witch; Woofer and Tweeter; Yakky Doodle; Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey; Yogi Bear; Zan and Jayna, the Wonder Twins; and many, many others. Also there is an infected area called Hani-Baba Temple, though this was a Ben 10 location before its inclusion in the game. Category:FusionFall